


Chrystaline Wolf

by OtakuChika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChika/pseuds/OtakuChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a twin sister. Sasuke has a younger sister. Shikamaru has an older brother. How have things changed for our young friends, especially since Naruto's twin is the jinchuuriki of the twin five tailed wolves of Yin and Yang? A story of Drama, Angst, Family, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure, and Action! Sasunarusasu, Oc x Oc, Oc x undecided. Self- insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrystaline Wolf

This is the longest of what I have typed, currently at a word count of 32, 591. I have four chapters finished and a fifth started, so tell me if you want all I have done now, or if you want it spaced out. I'll upload the prologue and the first chapter this morning (IT'S MIDNIGHT! WHOOP WHOOP!) so you can see if you like it! Leave a review telling me what you think!

The Changes

The Yondaime smiled fondly, but with a touch of sadness and awe as he looked down at the two young children in his arms. It was three days after the fateful attack from Kyuubi, and Minato had only barely pulled through it with his life intact. Kushina, however, did not.

Flashback***** 

Minato stared angrily up at the Kyuubi, so blind with rage as he stood beside Kushina's corpse that he missed the Sharingan tomoe spinning in Kyuubi's eyes. Suddenly, there was the strange sensation of something brushing against his legs and his head jerked down to stare at two small wolves standing beside him. Each had five swaying tails and red eyes. One was silver the other black. As if knowing he'd seen them, the two animals popped into smoke like ninja animals before two wolves that looked the same but about fifty times larger appeared, standing beside him and facing down Kyuubi.

"Young man, those children of yours will grow to do great things. We can see it. We are therefore here to protect and guide them along the path of life. We shall assist you in the sealing of our brother, but in return… we request you seal us in your daughter." The silver wolf stated.

"Yeah! I mean, all the other bijuu get jinchuuriki! Why can't we have them! We're Yin and Yang! The twin wolves of light and dark, good and evil, ramen and asparagus!" The black wolf with a feminine voice stated before being cuffed over the head by the other. The silver wolf turned a fierce, burning red eye in Minato's direction, but oddly enough, the man did not feel at all in danger, even as the two wolves turn to face him, using two tails each to keep Kurama away from the village.

"You know that makes you aspargas, right?" The silver wolf muttered, lowering himself onto his forepaws.

"WHAT?! oh, fine. Only cause aspargas is one of the few truly evil things in this world." The black wolf followed her brother's actions.

Minato gasped as the two bijuu bowed to him, requesting to be sealed in his daughter.

"Dude, if you're worried about you're the girl's childhood, don't be. We're just as ninja as you! Cause like, no one knows we're here but you! The civilians were evacuated along with the ninja. And! And! No one knows we exist! We're like… *gasp* WE'RE LIKE GHOSTS! So cool!" The black wolf exclaimed, eyes sparkling even as she kept her head low in her pleading bow. Her brother sighed and rolled his eyes before he opened his maw to speak. Minato turned his attention from sweat-dropping at the bijuu of yin, to paying close attention to Huracan's words.

"Your daughter's treatment will not be changed because we are sealed within her. On our pride as Bijuu, and on the names our father, the Sage of Six Paths gave us, Ymir and Huracan of the Yin and of the Yang, we swear to guide and protect your children as best we can. We wish to be sealed in your child because… well, how better to see her adventures than by her side?"

Minato looked up at the bijuu in awe. "Thank you." Ignoring the responses and his wife's body, Minato set about drawing the seals on the stomachs of his children.

The wolves easily held off the fox, even freeing him from the Sharingan influence and allowing him one last bellowing roar of rage at the damned Uchiha who did it before they sealed him into Naruto. All of his chakra was sealed in the babe, along with a seal atop the original seal that is used to seal away half of Kyuubi's chakra from the rest so Naruto could not access it and kill himself when the chakra tore apart his pathways. Minato would have rather taken half of Kyuubi's chakra into himself and then died, but the wolves wouldn't allow him to, and even told him how to safely seal it all into his son so he wouldn't have any viable excuse to still follow that route.

The two wolves watched the process and the dancing of the bright strings of light they could see. Red, green, pink, deep blue, orange, golden, white, yellow, silver, purple, and other variations of colors of glowing string wrapped around the babes from the heavens, flowing in the calm breeze left in the wake of Kyuubi's sealing. The two bijuu were amazed. Never in their lives had they seen a child with the potential to change so many people's fates, let alone two.

The two wolves, as the incarnated spirits of balance, could easily see the strings used by Fate to connect people, places, and even events in time together. Those with the ability to change Fate often have many of the metallic colored strings attached to them at a young age. The two Bijuu saw many strings of fate wrapped around the two babes- many great things would happen in this world, brought about by these two children.

It was awing even to the two bijuu- without the bijuu sealed in them, the strings were limp, dull, and lifeless, but still beautiful. Before they were pulled into the seal, Ymir ad Huracan watched in amazement as the limp strings were lifted into the air by the wind, multiplied, became far more vibrant, and began to glow with a strange, ethereal light. Though the children would have still influenced those people, it would have been far less than if they had had the assistance of their bijuu tenets. Seeing this, Ymir and Huracan felt solidified in their decision.

They said as much to Minato as they were sealed.

Flashback End***** 

Minato could hardly believe it. The Yondaime had agreed to seal the bijuu in his daughter as he had seen that these beings were good- kind and caring, if a bit on the strange side.

His daughter would be able to stay by Naruto's side untargeted by those after the Bijuus, protecting him with the power of her secret tenets. The two Bijuu were sealed away with a special seal allowing them to exit his daughter's body when both were in agreement. If she needed help direly or knew of the existence of the Bijuu within her, she could pull them out. Naruto, however, could do no such thing. Unlike Chrystahl, his Bijuu was malevolent. Kurama was a being of evil and could not be trusted- or so Minato thought.

Kurama, as a Bijuu- a being made of pure chakra- was neither good nor evil. Simply… fickle. Kurama did what he wanted, when he wanted. Unlike the villagers, Kyuubi realized that Naruto had no control over the seal- yet. The Kyuubi was entertained by the Naruto boy as he grew up. His sister was just as interesting. Their father, Minato the Yellow Flash, was killed when his teacher's (former) team mate fled the village. His children were six- just barely old enough to remember their father.

Ymir, Huracan, and Kurama were entrusted with parts of Minato's will for his children. Forbidden jutsus they would be able to learn with their nearly limitless Uzumaki chakra, clothing to wear when they grew and became genin. Uzumaki and Namikaze family Jutsus various scrolls depicting family taijutsu styles, special weapons suited to each type of taijutsu style. A letter from both mother and father to each child individually, as well as one for both of them. The Bijuu got letters as well. Each one asked the Bijuu to protect their children when they could not any longer. The letters were written on Chakra infused paper and slid into the seal while the children were asleep so as to be delivered to the Bijuu.

The Bijuu were saddened by this, but swore to protect the children of two legendary ninjas. They would raise the two Uzumaki children to be legendary ninjas.

And that they will.

-At the Uchiha compound, day of massacre-

Mae and Sasuke were trembling as their brother attacked them with Chidori. It was weak, with only enough chakra generated electricity in it to stun a small child into unconsciousness— though, of course, the young Uchihas did not know this. Mae threw herself in front of her brother wanting nothing more than for him to live to see another day. Itachi hesitated a brief moment then lunged. As Chidori reached her, little Mae tensed to block and suddenly, Itachi's move seemed a whole lot slower. She dodged his attack and fired it right back at him, albeit smaller in her six year old body. Itachi dodged the attack instinctively, then froze in place, staring at his sister's eyes. The three Uchiha stared in shock, but the younger two shook it off for later, oblivious to their elder brother's struggle to not shed tears for his young sister getting her Sharingan in such a way.

"Why did you do this, Aniki?" Sasuke rasped in terror.

As Itachi spat out some nonsense, fighting away the tears only Mae noticed, she saw the truth- a vision of what truly happened.

"You're lying, Itachi- Nii. Otou and the others were bad people. You had to. Konoha said to. Why Okaa- san, though? She was good. She wasn't trying to take over the village."

Shocked by his sisters Intel, Itachi crouched before his siblings and apologized. "You are right little one. Unfortunately, I was ordered to kill mother as well. She did nothing to stop father's movements and was, in the villages eyes, therefore guilty. The Third stood up for her and a few others, but was overruled by the village council. (A/N: may not be cannon, but I like the idea. Don't like, don't read. Thanks.) I had no choice. And now I have to leave. The village has to use me as a scape goat to get away with this, so unfortunately you will both be on your own now. Maybe you can make friends with the Uzumaki children. Their father died a few days ago and they will be alone as well. You four can be alone together. Or maybe the Nara boy- the one who uses fire instead of shadow. The black sheep of their clan."

"We will, Aniki. And we will take down the village who made you do this." Itachi snapped his gaze to a determined Sasuke.

"Don't." Itachi snarled at the child, scaring him once more. "Stick with Naruto, help him become Hokage. Do NOT attack or leave the village. They only did what they thought was best." 'Cept Danzo, but he's an ass. Itachi thought silently. Itachi sighed in relief as Sasuke nodded slowly. "Keep your brother out of trouble, okay Mae?" She nodded emphatically.

Itachi was gone.

*****Time Passes*****

The children did exactly as their brother advised them. The five young ninjas-to-be were fast friends after meeting at Ichiraku's one day when the academy had let out and they all went there. Mae became so close with Chrys and Allen it was as though they were her family as well. Naruto was soon shipped against his will with an unwilling Sasuke. Mae shipped the very adorable and awkward Chrystahl with Allen, who vehemently denied liking the girl, much to her distress. A rivalry formed between Sasuke and Naruto, which only fueled the madness that was the Sasuke X Naruto ship.

More than anything else they practiced, Mae, Allen, and Chrystahl studied bombs and bomb making religiously. In their own words to Hiruzen, 'Bombs are love, bombs are life. Join our cult- the bombs are ART club- I mean, cult!'

Hiruzen didn't know what to think.

In a land far, far away, a blonde man sneezed, then grinned happily. "SOMEONE HAS ACKNOWLEDGED MY ART!"

When the Uzumaki twins discovered their Bijuu a few days after both their father's demise and their meeting with the two Uchiha children, they had to keep them a secret until the day they were allowed to tell. That day was a long way off.

The Jinchuuriki children hid their true abilities in both school and sparring with each other, much to Mae's confusion and continued anger upon being told she'd 'find out when the time was right' or something equally mysterious and annoying by adults and the Uzumaki children.

Chrystahl made her brother train much harder than he really thought was necessary, but she had her reasons. The four other children thought it odd, but they shrugged it off when she would disappear for hours at a time and return closed off and sullen, refusing to speak to anyone as she curled up in a ball and watched them play or spar together. Occasionally, the young Uzumaki girl would notice a dried, dark red spot on her raw hands and violently scrub it off, face pale, eyes wide and horrified as she was overcome with memories she'd rather not have.

She would often collapse to the ground and fall into unconsciousness for as long as two days afterward.

They trained for four more years in the academy where they stayed until the end of Allen's optional sixth year. A year older than them, Allen would have graduated first, but the five children had a plan. The youngest, Mae, who would have only just finished her four mandatory years of Academy training, was going to graduate immediately, while the three other children, in their fifth year, would graduate after a year of extra classes.

As the Uzumaki twins trained, Naruto unlocked his Bijuu mode at ten years old, but Chrystahl only unlocked hers about two weeks before the final genin exam at the end of her and her brother's sixth year in the academy, She had been accessing the Bijuu chakra from a young age to help her deal with the… difficulties, let's say, of living in a village of Jinchuuriki haters after the life of her brother as well as her- guilt by association since they didn't know of her Bijuu. Even after she truly unlocked her ability to transform into Bijuu mode, she couldn't really use it as when she used only one of the Chakras, Yin or Yang, she'd fall off the deep end either way, and when she used one tail from each of them she would lose her mind to the animalistic wolf side of her. After the first day of having transformed into her two tailed balanced form, she attacked Naruto because her wolf's instincts told her he wasn't pack yet and was therefore an enemy to be disposed of.

After years of training, the five to-be genin felt strong, like they could take on the world. Of course, isn't that how all children feel? Chrystahl, of course, knew her limits. She also knew when to push herself- when her pack was in mortal danger. Thankfully, this rarely, if ever, happened. But when it did… shit hit the fan. And it hit hard.

Then, on the last day of their graduating year…

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH!!! The Bijuu's words are supposed to be in bolded text, but that isn't a thing you can do on this site!!! Makes me ANGRY!!!!!


End file.
